


It has been lost

by orphan_account



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	It has been lost

I've made some mistakes

God, what a mess

Things I wish I'd never done

Things I'd rather not think twice of

 

What is left in here

Barely any words been said

Empty exchanges

For a mistake I made


End file.
